


Meeting The Parents

by SharkGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, KagaKuro AU Exchange, KagaKuro Exchange, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami bit at his lips, feeling sweat bead on his forehead as he fidgeted where he stood.  This was a big day.<br/>He pulled at his collar, the room feeling stiflingly hot. He suddenly wished that he hadn’t chosen a long-sleeved button-up shirt.  But this place was nice and it was an important dinner.</p><p>“Kagami-kun, why are you nervous?” Kuroko asked from beside him.  “It’s your father we’re meeting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally here! Exchange day!  
> A few months ago, I signed up to participate in the @kagakuroexchange  
> I was assigned to @i-smell-kyouten
> 
> Prompt: 'Kagami's dad and Kuroko's mom dated once when they were younger and their sons find out' AU   
> Thank for you the lovely prompt, Miharu-chii ♥ I hope you like it!!

Kagami bit at his lips, feeling sweat bead on his forehead as he fidgeted where he stood.  This was a big day.  Well, maybe not the biggest day of his life – currently that was their win at the Winter Cup which would, hopefully, in the not too distant future, be trumped by his and Kuroko’s wedding day.

He pulled at his collar, the room feeling stiflingly hot. He suddenly wished that he hadn’t chosen a long-sleeved button-up shirt.  But this place was nice and it was an important dinner.

“Kagami-kun, why are you nervous?” Kuroko asked from beside him.  “It’s your father we’re meeting.”  The shorter man blinked up at him and then added. “Unless Kagami-kun is ashamed that I am his boyfriend.”

“What?” The redhead looked down at him, eyes wide.  “Are you kidding? I could never be—you’re the most important—damn it, Kuroko, you know-”

“Then what is it?” he implored, eyes softening.

“It’s just…I haven’t seen my dad in over two years and he’s never met any of my boyfriends before, so…”

“Well, that would be difficult as I am your first.”  Kuroko hid a small smile.

“Don’t act like I’m not yours,” Kagami said, frowning at him.  “Anyway, my dad is used to these fancy places and I’m more comfortable-”

“On the court?” his boyfriend offered.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko stood on his tiptoes and kissed the taller man’s cheek.  “Everything will be fine.”

Kagami, whose cheeks were still slightly pink from his boyfriend’s sudden brazen act, frowned.

“How can you be so sure?”

But, before Kuroko could answer, Kagami’s message alert went off.  He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“It’s from Dad,” he said, swiping the screen and opening the message.  “His flight’s been delayed.”

“He won’t make it to dinner?”

“No, but he says he wants to meet for lunch tomorrow.”  Wine-colored eyes scanned the text.  “And,” Kagami paused.

“What is it, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko cocked his head to the side.

“He wants to meet your parents.”  He looked over at the shorter man.  “What should I tell him?”

“Tell him my father may not be able to leave the office to meet us, but my mother will be there.”

“Are you sure?” Kagami knew his boyfriend’s mom had even less of a presence than he did and he’d be absolutely mortified if his dad showed up and asked why Kagami was sitting alone at the table.

“I’m sure she’s interested in meeting her future…” he trailed off with a slight frown.  “After we’re married, what would your father be to my mother?”

Kagami’s face lit up like a lantern.  His boyfriend really had no trouble saying such things.  Sometimes it was hard to tell which one of them was the returnee.

“I’m d-don’t know.”

“Well, I’m sure she’s eager to meet him,” Kuroko promised.  “Now, since we’re not meeting your father here, would you like to go somewhere a bit more suited to your taste?”  The shorter man gestured toward the neon sign of a Maji Burger, still visible even from a few blocks down the street.

Man, he loved him.

The next day was, conveniently, a day off from both school and practice. Kagami wanted to pick Kuroko up at his house, but the other insisted that he had to return a book to the library and he would meet him at the restaurant.  When Kagami asked about Kuroko’s mother, his boyfriend said she had some business downtown, but would be meeting them there as well.

Kagami didn’t like how there were so many moving pieces.  He would have preferred to pick them both up and escort them to lunch.  That way, he only had to worry about his dad getting there.

But Kuroko arrived just after Kagami and the two were seated at a four-top table in the middle of the dining room.

“My father said he was unable to get away,” Kuroko told him, opening his menu and taking a look.

“And your mom?” The taller man scanned the restaurant for his boyfriend’s mother, but he didn’t see her.  Of course, that didn’t mean she wasn’t there.

“She’s running a bit late,” he explained.  “One of her appointments went long.”

Kagami knew something like this would happen.  He just wanted everything to be perfect when his parents met their future son-in-law.  It was bad enough that his mom wouldn’t be in Tokyo for another few weeks.  He just wanted one thing to go well.

“Kagami-kun, you’re sweating again.”

“Am I?” The redhead cleared his throat and pulled at his collar.  He wasn’t as stuffily dressed this time, since it was lunch, but he still preferred something a bit more…jersey-y.

“Everything will be fine,” Kuroko assured him.

A few minutes later, Kagami spotted his dad walking into the restaurant.  He hadn’t changed in the two years they’d been apart.  He looked a lot like Kagami, only slightly thinner, with darker hair.  He found Kagami right away and waved as he made his way over.

“ _Sorry, I’m late_ ,” he said in English before taking his seat.  “ _I think I gave the cab driver the wrong address.”_  He laughed. “ _My Japanese is really rusty._ ”

His dad hadn’t looked at his boyfriend yet, so Kagami assumed he hadn’t seen him.  He was about to introduce him when the older man turned to face Kuroko, flashing a bright smile.

“Kagami Jinsei, but my colleagues back in L.A. call me ‘Gene’,” he said, his Japanese much better than he’d let on.  “And you must be Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kuroko bowed his head.

“No need for that,” Gene held his hand out.  “But I’ll take a hearty handshake.”

“Dad, he’s not really-”

“Wow, Taiga. Did you shoot up another foot?”  His dad pulled his hand back and clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re probably taller than me now, huh?”

“Uh, maybe…” Kagami blushed.  

“Anyway, aren’t you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady?” He asked, eyes shifting to the empty seat beside Kuroko.  Only, when Kagami followed his gaze, he saw that someone was, indeed, sitting there.  Pale, petite, with chin-length light blue hair and wide-set eyes of the same color.

When had Kuroko’s mother arrived?

“Hello.”  She held her hand out and Gene took it, bringing it to his lips.  “My, what a gentleman.”

“May I have the honor of knowing your name?”

For a moment, Kagami had forgotten how flirtatious his father was.  If his mother wasn’t the three-time collegiate regional champion of women’s wrestling in Kanto, he’d be worried.

“Kuroko Hotaru.”

Gene froze after he heard her name.

“Wait. Hotaru, as in, Seigawa Hotaru?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Why, yes, I’m-” She blinked.  “Jinsei?”

“I thought you looked familiar.”  He smiled and laughed.  “Wow, you haven’t changed a bit.”

“Oh, come now, I’m nothing like that scrawny little thing you used to know.”

Kagami and Kuroko looked between the two of them in confusion.

“You’re right.” Gene looked her up and down.  “You really filled out w-”

“Whoa!” Kagami put his hands up.  “Would someone care to explain what’s going on here?”

“Oh, sorry, Kagami-kun,” Hotaru apologized.  “When you said your parents lived in America, I honestly didn’t think your father was _that_ Kagami.”

“You know Kagami-san?” Kuroko asked his mother.

“Well, yes.”  She blushed. “It was years ago, but…” she trailed off, looking down at her lap.

“Hotaru and I used to be the hottest couple at school,” Gene said, puffing his chest out proudly.

“Come now, Jinsei, we were not.” Hotaru giggled.  “You were the one everyone fawned over.”

“Only because they didn’t notice you at first,” he insisted.  “But… _I_ noticed.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow and then turned to whisper to his boyfriend.

“Okay, this is getting weird.”

“I agree.” Kuroko hummed.  “But, I’m happy they get along.”

“I just hope they don’t get along too well.” Kagami frowned.  He fully intended on asking Kuroko to marry him after their graduation and he didn’t want his in-law to also be his step-parent.

As if reading his mind, Kuroko sighed and shook his head.

“Kagami-kun, I haven’t met your mother, but you’ve met my father,” he said. “Do you think that will happen?”

Kagami pictured his boyfriend’s father, surprisingly tall with black hair and Kuroko’s bluntness with none of his invisibility.  He was a force to be reckoned with and was still _very much_ in love with his wife.

And Kagami used to wonder _why_ they let Kuroko spend the night at his apartment unchaperoned without complaint.

Of course, then there was Kagami’s own mother.  And well…he was pretty sure they didn’t have anything to worry about.

“Oh, Hotaru, you’ve just got to see these photos I found of Taiga as a baby,” his father said, reaching into his bag.

Well, maybe Kagami had _one_ thing he needed to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to meet Kagami's mother tbh.
> 
> Also, fun fact: Kagami Jinsei (Gene) is totally based on Gene Starwind. (Look him up) :D


End file.
